


A Rare Gift

by Smcstrav



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smcstrav/pseuds/Smcstrav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius learns that Merlin's magic has also given his ward a wonderful and rare talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nooneushuldknow for her 2014 Wishlist on Heart of Camelot. Her wish was for fluffiness between Gaius and Merlin.

Gaius sighed and put his hand to his back, giving a small groan of discomfort. It had been a long day, but the physician was very content with what he and Merlin had accomplished. They'd found nearly every herb, mushroom and plant that he'd had on his list, and in spite of the aches and pains he'd gained from being crouched over looking for them and digging them up, it had been a lovely day and a nice opportunity to get out of the castle.

As he manoeuvred, trying to work out the kinks in his aging body, he noticed his ward staring at the ground and concentrating hard. Suddenly he felt a warm, tingling pulse, though he didn't think Merlin had been aiming any magic specifically at him.

"What did you just do Merlin?" he asked.

"What?" answered the young warlock, turning toward Gaius with surprise.

"I just saw you put your hands on the ground, and your eyes were gold for a second. So what were you doing with your magic?" the physician asked.

Merlin looked confused for a second while he absorbed Gaius' question. "Oh, I'm sorry Gaius, it's just that out here with only you, my magic somehow seems to know it's safe, and it just does things without me really thinking about them," he explained.

"Well, I felt it you know. You need to be very careful, Merlin," Gaius reprimanded.

"Yes, I know, Gaius. I'm sorry," said Merlin with his eyes downcast at having to be reminded. "It's like I said though, sometimes it just happens, although since I've been studying with you, I'm learning to control it much better."

Finally, Gaius curiosity got the better of him in spite of his annoyance at his reckless ward. "So then, what exactly did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, well …. You know how the earth feels so joyful when it yields beauty like this flower we just picked?" Merlin answered, brightening at the question.

Gaius stared open-mouthed at his ward in astonishment, but decided not to say anything, letting the boy continue.

Merlin seemed to sense his mentor's surprise though. "Gaius, can't _you_ feel it?" he asked.

"No, Merlin, I'm sorry to say I cannot. My magic is not strong enough," answered the physician.

'Oh…," said Merlin, saddened that Gaius could not share that joy, "I didn't know it took magic to feel that… I thought everyone could."

Gaius smiled at the young warlock and said gently, "No Merlin. That is in fact a _very_ special and rare gift. Some druids can feel it, but I'm told it takes years of study for most, although they are taught from a young age to be open to it."

Merlin's eyes dropped, not really liking the idea of yet another thing that set him apart from the rest of mankind.

But Gaius' gentle reassurance soon brought the smile back to the boy's face, "Merlin, I could only _wish_ for such an ability. Now, tell me what it was you were doing just now, I'm very curious to know."

"Oh right….hmm….when I feel the earth's joy like that, my magic just can't help giving some of it back," the young warlock explained, warming to the subject. "So I kind of … push … some of that happiness and beauty back into the earth and that will help her start the cycle again." The boy reddened, "It's how I always know where to find some of these rare plants you send me for," he admitted, not knowing how his mentor would like the fact that he'd used his magic this way. "The earth feels a different type of … pride, I guess… for each type of plant she produces."

Gaius just looked at him with a smile and said, "Ah, I did wonder how you found them so quickly, Merlin. Your magic is such a beautiful, nurturing thing, and that this is instinctive…well, you are special and wonderful and that's a fact."

Merlin blushed, unused to the praise, and thanked the physician before quickly changing the subject. "Um, Gaius, I guess we should head back to the castle, now we've finished our collecting."

* * *

While the two made their way back to the Castle, Merlin chattered on about everything they saw: beasts, plants, clouds, even the stream and the stones in the pathway. Gaius listened fondly, and again was struck by how special the boy was. That same ability that came so easily with his magic - to find the good in the things around him and turn it back on itself into something greater - was part of Merlin's whole being.

Gaius didn't know yet if Merlin were indeed the prophesied 'Emrys' but the more he came to know this young warlock, the more the physician was convinced that if anyone could bring about the Kingdom of Albion, Merlin could.


End file.
